


MedFet

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: Musc.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: (Incomplete)Might be for the fandom “the uglies” by scott westerfieldHow to give an orgasm





	MedFet

MedFet:

“Good morning class” a group of 5 interns gathered around the exam table to observe.  
“Patient 400-R-0187 is here for her first sensitivity check up. This semester, each intern class will be observing 10 inaugural sensitivity exams for each sex. Faculty tirelessly discussed the need for the increase due to the wide range of initial responses patients display during their first exam. I just would like to remind the class that the procedure will be recorded from 3 angles and will be sent out after class. Please refrain from taking notes, my assistant will send those out as well. Participation in these exams is for the purpose of observation and tactical experience” 

“As all of you will notice, the patient has changed out of all clothing and undergarments and into the tie-front gown prior to entering the exam room, which of course is set up with the stirrups.” The senior M.D. said in a routine tone indicative of decades of teaching. The attending nurse has already taken the patient’s vitals and set up the EKG heart rate monitor “The patient’s heart rate has made a slow and steady increase since our entrance into the room”

Muttering to themself while checking the security of the stirrups before directing attention to the patient’s gown, “let’s see what we’re working with here” gloved fingers pluck at the few strings holding the flimsy robe together. “For female patients, it is important to be able to visually assess the patient’s chest during an examination.” The patient is stretched out in full display to the group. We can already see a normal response occurring in patient 400-R-0187” hands move to her pert breasts to point out the changes “the skin here has goosebumped, and the patient’s nipples have become hard”


End file.
